The Plan to Get James Potter
by SouthAfricanAmericanCanadian
Summary: She had finally fallen for James Potter over the summer, and since then had waited for him to ask her out. Now 3 months into the school year and not a single poem of his undying love, proposals, or just the simple "will you go to Hogs
1. Chapter 1

Lily Evans was just staring at James as he joked with the Marauders, she couldn't help but think that he just so good looking! All a sudden a hand was being waved in front of her face and a voice, "Earth to Lily" being repeated. Lily looked away and into the eyes of her very best friend.

"Stop staring Lils."

"I was not staring, Alice."

Why did Alice have to make her blush?

"Then why are you blushing and there's some drool on your chin."

Lily gasped and quickly tried to wipe away anyway wet unwanted liquid on her chin, there was none. Alice smirked, Lily gave Alice a infamous death glare. She tried really hard not to stare at James anymore. But the questions didn't stop, why didn't he like her anymore? How can someone be in love with her for six years and then just stop? Was there another girl? How could she get him back? At that exact question Lily looked at James, who was teasing Sirius. The two were like brothers, and James was the jealous type right? That explains the whole beat up every guy that asks her out thing. If she could get Sirius to ask her out, then what would happen? "Lily you're staring again."

Lily was now in the Gryffindor Common room, even though James and Lily were both heads they both liked being in the common room until the very last minute. Alice was busy flirting with her boyfriend, Frank Longbottom, so she took the time to stare at the back of James' head. The only person that was missing from the Marauders was Sirius Back. The one Lily really needed to talk to, the whole day she had come up with my plan to get Sirius to ask her out.

"Lily Flower, why are you staring at my best mate, James?" Lily smiled just the guy she wanted to speak to. She turned around and put a flirty smile one.

"Well I was waiting for you, Sirius." His face went from a teasing smirk to a horrified smirk.

"Me? Why?" His voice was shaking. This was not what Lily was in need of; normally anything that was female that flirted with Sirius got a date. Great he was going to do that stupid rule for best friends; if your best friend has ever loved someone you cannot date them. Ugh great, just her luck. Lily sighed

"I need your help, Black." The use of his last name got his attention.

"Oh ok, Lily Flower." He jumped onto the couch right next to her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw James stop playing wizard chess and look at Lily and Sirius, a confused look on his face.

"Why do you need my help, you're the top student in all of our classes." Lily wondered how she was going to put this, maybe go with the flow. Normally she was not that kind of girl. She made a plan and followed it. She sighed again

"What's with James?"

"Nothing's wrong with James."

"He hasn't asked me out since last school year."

"Oh my dear Lily Flower, you have fallen for James when he has given up."

"Given up?" Lily looked at the floor.

"Yes, you sorta broke his heart into a billion pieces, when you said all those rude things to him."

"Oh."

"Ya, so why did you need my help." Lily looked at James; he was concentrating on the game but out of the corner of his eye was trying to watch us.

"I want to get him jealous."

"With me." She looked at him, mischief written all over his face. Lily just nodded. He laughed at me, loud. Everyone in the common room looked at us. Alice had confused written all over her face. As Lily looked at Alice she felt an arm go around her shoulder.

"And why should I help you?"He whispered into my ear.

"Because imagine having both heads on your side when you do pranks."Lily whispered back. His smile got bigger,

"I accept." He got up and walked to James and the rest of his group. Everyone was looking at us. She picked up the book everyone thought she was reading before she made the deal with Sirius and walked out the portrait and into the hall, heading towards the Heads room. Lily had one question in my mind. Was this going to work?


	2. Chapter 2

Lily was walking out of the portrait that lead to her room. The halls were full of gossiping students all looking at her. They might have been looking at her because her skirt was ridding up or her hair was untied. No but she knew better. They were looking at her because she was the latest love interest of Sirius Black. She was smirking on her way to breakfast. The plan was working so far. James didn't talk to Sirius after he whispered in her ear in the common room. Alice had come to talk to her after their little flirt session. Lily didn't tell her a thing. It was payback for her not telling her about Frank until their fourth month of dating. Lily was at the door to the Great Hall, she took a deep breath and walked in.

"Lilykins! I've been waiting for you!" shouted Sirius Black from across the Hall.

Lily walked over to the shaggy haired boy that was her pretend boyfriend. His plate was full of typical teenage boy food that made her want to gag. James didn't look up at her when she sat across him and next to Sirius. In fact James wasn't even eating. He was poking his food around and shifting in his seat.

"Lils, how was your sleep?"

"My sleep was well, thank you! How was yours Sirius?"

"Bloody good!"

Lily sighed at his language. Sirius laughed at her and grabbed a plate before dishing up all the healthy food on his side of the table. He put it in front of Lily.

"Be a good girlfriend and eat!"

At the world girlfriend James dropped his pumpkin juice all over himself and he choked on nothing but his own air.

"Prongs are you okay?"

"I'm fine Wormtail!"

"Well Jamsie you have turned purple." Said Sirius.

"I have to go, um, go water my cat!" James said while getting up from his seat.

"But Progsie you don't have a cat!"

But Lily knew that James didn't hear Peter's comment because he was long gone.

"Well this is an interesting turn of events." Said Remus Lupin as he sat down where James had been a minute before. Lily just watched the door that James had fled out of. She had a twinge of guilt but Sirius' voice knocked her out of it.

"You don't know the story Moony so don't judge us."

Moony cautiously raised an eyebrow and raised his fork to his mouth.

"I promise I won't."

And with that the conversation was over and everyone ate in silence. Lily was aware of the stares that she was receiving from sitting with the boys. She could hear a couple of whispers but not a lot. A lot of people knew that Remus and Lily were good friends. But they couldn't doubt the reason for her sitting with the Marauders when Sirius casually put his arm around her. As soon as his arm was fully around her shoulders the Great Hall burst into whispers.

Lily sighed as she continued to eat her oatmeal. This was going to be a very interesting day.


End file.
